Lo que me haces sentir
by KittyEvey
Summary: Permito que Jane ponga sus manos en mis hombros y me gira para ponernos de frente. No sé bien a bien si el tono de voz, el gesto de sus manos en mis hombros o la pregunta en sí, me desarman. Sin entender cómo, repentinamente, fluyen todos mis sentimientos, me siento frustrada. M, porque es la relación romántica entre dos mujeres adultas, pero empieza muy T ;)
1. Quiero amanecer con alguien

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Jazz, aquí tienes respuesta a tu pregunta de siempre, por fin me atreví a escribir una historia más larga, no durará 20 capítulos, pero será más que un "one shot" ;)_

_Dudé mucho en el nombre, pero creo que refleja la colección de canciones que sirvieron de inspiración para la historia._

_Dedicada a mis lectoras más asiduas: Cecilis, Jazz, DuendeNY, Elissetty, las invitadas Flori y Oz._

_Oz: muchísimas gracias por haber leído todas mis historias y las palabras que me dedicaste, son un tesoro._

_Este primer capítulo se inspira en la canción "Quiero amanecer con alguien" que interpreta Daniela Romo y fue uno de sus éxitos en los noventas._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_Capítulo 1_

_**Quiero amanecer con alguien**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Escucho como ruido de fondo la conversación que tienen Jane y Ángela. Estoy furiosa, me siento humillada: la jefa del laboratorio forense del precinto donde ocurren más delitos, egresada de las universidades más importantes con especialidades forenses, tantas conferencias dictadas, tantos cursos tomados, formo parte de comités forenses nacionales e internacionales, soy capaz de salvar a un hombre en mi mesa de autopsias, y de la nada, quedo prendada de él como colegiala, ¡Por, Dios! ¿Cómo no pude ver en Dennis Rockmond todos los signos de un asesino en serie? Bien portado, caballeroso, coqueto, pulcro en muchos sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo hermético, dejando saber sólo lo que él quería que viera para seguirlo, como ratoncito al flautista de Hamelin. Por enésima ocasión me llevo la mano a la frente y luego peino mi cabello. Suspiro y Jane me observa interesada en saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

- Vamos Maura, tienes qué comer algo.

Me dice con ternura al tiempo que extiende su brazo para ofrecerme un sándwich hecho por mi compañera de aventuras. Le devuelvo la mirada, no me atrevo a hablar, pues el tono de voz sería grosero y no es justo para ella, su preocupación es genuina. Sonrío agradecida y rechazo el sándiwch. Lo deja en la mesita del centro de la sala, al tiempo que frunce el ceño en señal de no estar de acuerdo con lo que hice. Pero tampoco dice nada, sólo suspira.

Ángela intenta convencernos de que el trabajo que hacemos es de lo más peligroso, pero Jane argumenta que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, nos gusta atrapar a los malos porque es lo correcto. Los gestos de Jane y la mueca de disgusto de Ángela me arrancan una sonrisa. Es como tener una familia, no siempre estás de acuerdo, pero percibes la calidez del cariño en esos pequeños actos que demuestran preocupación entre unos y otros. Por fin, derrotada, Ángela se despide y se retira a la casa de huéspedes, dejándome a solas con Jane. Con cierto disgusto, la morena espigada recoge el sándiwch que me ofreció hace rato y veo que se lo come acompañado de una cerveza en la isla de la cocina. Yo prendo la televisión para tratar de distraer mi mente. De vez en cuando percibo la mirada de Jane, vigilante, pero a distancia, respetando mi espacio.

Siento una pinchazo frío en mi cuello y el ardor de un tirón. Me levanto bruscamente, al momento de jalarme para liberarme de los brazos de Rockmond, ¡es un sueño!, me grito, obligándome a abrir mis ojos. Era de nuevo Dennis amenazándome con la navaja en mi cuello y tirándome de los hombros para arrastrarme al vacío. Aún estoy un poco desorientada, mis manos reconocen el suave lino de mis sábanas, estoy en mi cama. Lo último que recuerdo es haber dejado el control remoto en la mesita de la sala. Asumo que me quedé dormida en el sillón y Jane me trajo a mi cuarto; sabe que padezco de mi espalda si duermo por largo rato en una mala postura.

Un poco jadeante todavía del despertar repentino, percibo que se hunde la cama a mi lado izquierdo, es Jane que me mira a los ojos, preocupada.

- Estás bien, estás en casa, a salvo, Rockmond ya no te hará daño.

Escuchar su voz me acaba de despertar.

- Gracias.

Le digo espontánea, pero cansada. Me sonríe.

- De nada, Maur. ¿Cómo estás?

Permito que ponga sus manos en mis hombros y me gira para ponernos de frente. No sé bien a bien si el tono de voz, el gesto de sus manos en mis hombros o la pregunta en sí, me desarman. Sin entender cómo, repentinamente, fluyen todos mis sentimientos, me siento frustrada.

- Estoy cansada Jane, muy cansada de esta soledad tan larga, mi corazón ya no quiere más ausencias: mis padres, el doctor sin fronteras, hombres de una noche, primeras citas que no llegan a ser una segunda.

Me levanto y camino a la ventana. El cielo está prístino y la luna aparece brillante en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Jane sigue atenta a lo que le digo.

- A veces, en noches así de tranquilas, percibo una sensación extraña, es como si mi corazón llamara a otro para que lo haga latir, otro igual que reclame su amor.

Regreso a mi cama y me tumbo derrotada. Estallo en sollozos.

- Quiero volver a enamorarme, como cuando adolescente, quiero compartir con alguien todo lo que hay en mí, que no le importe lo que pase, ni le importe lo que fui.

Jane se mueve un poco en la cama, respetuosa de mi espacio, se acerca poco a poco, como pidiéndome permiso para acercarse de nuevo. En ese momento yo soy la que me lanzo a sus brazos, necesito calor humano, mi corazón se siente vacío y roto, acercarme a ella podría quitar esa punzada fría. Me rodea y sus manos me consuelan. Mi razón está callada, después de mucho tiempo, desde el accidente de mi madre, permito que mis sentimientos salgan a la superficie. Luego de algún tiempo, me separo del abrazo de Jane. Entre lágrimas hablo desesperada.

- Quiero amanecer con alguien, que sepa cómo amarme, que separe bien mi cuerpo de mi mente, que me intuya solamente con mirarme, ¡que no quiera cambiarme!

Casi grito suplicante. Jane me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, he de parecer patética, y en el fondo también sé que es solidaria con mi sentir. Me toma de las manos y luego, otra vez me acurruco en brazos.

- Quiero estar con alguien que me busque al sentirse vulnerable, que no tenga miedo de ser juzgado por mí. Alguien que entienda que hay ocasiones en que explicarse está de sobra, y por lo mismo, no rompa mis silencios con preguntas.

Jane me acerca una caja de pañuelos desechables. Me limpio la nariz y ella me peina el cabello enredado. Un poco más calmada, sigo con mi descripción.

- Deseo que esa persona sea tan fuerte que me defienda de mis propias dudas; que no tenga miedo de enfrentarse conmigo, que en esa lucha por regirme, me seduzca, y que por las noches se confunda con mi sombra.

Suspiro, mientras Jane me invita con su mano a acomodarme en la cama de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, Jane! ¿Encontraré a una persona así?

Me sonríe, besa mi frente y me arropa.

- Sí, la encontrarás.

Cierro mis ojos y percibo su mano peinando mi cabello, después, me arrullo con la tibieza de sus dedos, quedándome dormida.

* * *

**A/N: **_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el inicio? _


	2. Aquí estoy yo

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Aquí la segunda entrega: este capítulo se basa en la canción interpretada por Luis Fonsi "Aquí estoy yo", donde se acompaña de Aleks Syntek, David Bisbal y Noel Schajris, con mención especial a Ludwika Paleta por su aparición en el video ;) _

_Gracias a las once personas que dejaron su comentario, espero les siga entreteniendo la historia._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Aquí estoy yo**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Me tranquiliza ver que pudo conciliar el sueño y que ha descansado suficientes horas, no tarda en amanecer. Mis dedos no pueden dejar de peinar su cabello de vez en cuando; es lo más cercano a una caricia romántica que he podido darle a mi amada doctora forense y parece que el gesto hace experimentar serenidad a Maura. Recuerdo su confesión, su impotencia al sentir que no ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta, alguien que la quiera incondicionalmente. Mi corazón se estremece y me es inevitable hablar en un susurro.

- ¡Oh, Maura! Si pudieras verlo, yo soy esa persona con la que podrías amanecer cada mañana.

Me siento en el piso para poner mi rostro recargado a la orilla de la cama, justo a nivel del suyo que reposa en su almohada. Y sigo susurrando como si fuera una oración.

- Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, deseando cerrarle el paso a tu dolor, no temas, yo te cuidaré, ¿estarías dispuesta a abrirte a la posibilidad de tener una pareja como yo?

Reviso palmo a palmo su rostro, respira rítmicamente, sus ojos todavía tienen huellas de su llanto, pero hace rato que ya no sueña, su frente no se frunce en señal de angustia. Mis ojos se detienen en sus labios y los míos de pronto perciben casi dolor por no estar tocándolos, me queman, ¡cuándo desearía estar besándolos!

- Yo podría llenar tu falta de amor, estoy dispuesta a darte mi fuerza y mi aliento. Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento, y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez, sin medir los abrazos que des.

Sin ser consciente de ello, paseo mis dedos por su antebrazo, luego dibujo sobre el dorso de su mano que está más cercana a la mía. Repentinamente, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos cansados, y rueda por mi mejilla.

- Si pudiera entregarte el amor que pides, ¿estarías dispuesta a romper tus esquemas? ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte?

Mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir estallar mi corazón de amor por ti. Me levanto de mi postura y me retiro al ventanal donde la noche anterior observabas la luna. Miro al cielo donde están desapareciendo los rayones rosas y naranjas del amanecer, para dar paso al azul; aprieto mis manos contra mi pecho mientras elevo suplicante una oración:

- ¡Dios! Dame inspiración para decir y hacer lo que ella espera de mí. Permite que confíe en mí, ayúdame para que deje sus miedos atrás.

- ¡Jane!

Escucho la voz entrecortada de Maura. Siento calor súbito en mi rostro, mi corazón se sale de mi pecho y mi garganta no puede emitir palabra alguna. Estoy paralizada. ¿Maura había escuchado todo? ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar en voz alta? ¿No podrías haberle causado más incomodidad? ¡Perfecto, Jane! ¡Eres la mejor amiga!

- ¡Jane!

Repitió de nuevo. Después de regañarme por segunda vez, me obligo a darle la cara. Mi rostro tiene lágrimas escurriendo, no se supone que Maura se enterara de mi amor por ella de esta manera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, de sorpresa, su mirada se tornó en compasión. No me gusta que me tengan compasión. Entendió que no podría hablar de manera inmediata.

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí?

Trago saliva y me limpio el rostro. Respiro profundamente para encontrar mi voz.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Apenas pude pronunciar. Ella también comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pero era un llanto distinto, no de desesperación ni angustia. Por lo mismo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¡Bruta! Me regaño por tercera ocasión, ya la hiciste llorar de nuevo. Contesta su pregunta y lárgate, me digo.

- Sí, es todo lo que siento por ti.

- ¡Oh, Jane!

Sentí vergüenza por afectarla de nuevo, ¿no fue suficiente estar a punto de perder la vida el día anterior para que luego venga yo con mi confesión? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es ser impertinente!

- Entiendo Maura, no te preocupes, no tienes nada qué decir.

- ¡Jane!

- Nos vemos en el trabajo, necesitas componerte y yo darme una ducha, así que, nos veremos en la oficina.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, escucho que Maura se levanta y viene tras de mí. No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla, podríamos rompernos el corazón mutuamente, y no resistiría romper el suyo.

Abro la puerta y veo dos sombras delante de ella.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Entretenida? ¿Se quedarán al tercer capítulo? ;) ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Corazón romántico, primera parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Los capítulos que siguen están inspirados en una canción de los 80's en español "Corazón romántico", interpretada por Arianna. Es de un cursi ¡tremendo!, pero es una de mis canciones favoritas._

_Originalmente sería un capítulo, pero, el desarrollo natural de la historia propició que se alargara mucho, así que, en esta ocasión, será una canción para tres capítulos o tres capítulos para una canción, como quieran verlo ;) _

_Y bueno, así también contesto más pronto las preguntas sobre ¿quién está en la puerta?_

_Saludos a Argentina y Paraguay. Solidaridad para Chile, por lo de Valparaiso._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Corazón romántico, primera parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Apenas jalo mi bata para ponérmela encima cuando escucho un grito despavorido de Jane.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Jane! ¿Estás bien?

Grito desde el pasillo. La puerta de mi casa está abierta y distingo que Korsak y Frost están en la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Jane, por qué tan nerviosa?

Me apresuro a llegar a la puerta, la italiana está asustada. Aunque Korsak habla en tono amable, Jane lo mira como si quisiera matarlo.

- ¡Bonita forma de presentarse en una casa!

Reclama Jane a voz en cuello y sin ninguna sutileza.

- Íbamos a tocar, pero vimos una sombra detrás de la puerta, tú saliste y ya no lo consideramos necesario.

Contesta Korsak en su defensa, levantando las manos, como si presintiera que la detective de cabello negro le fuera a tirar un puñetazo.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿estás bien?

Insiste el veterano, pero al ver el gesto adusto de Jane, se interrumpe y se dirige luego a mí

- ¡Doctora! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Peino mi cabello con mi mano y aunque traigo mi pijama de seda, en un gesto automático, me cubro con la bata.

- Bien Korsak, gracias, todo bien.

Contesto un poco desconcertada, más por lo que escuché de Jane y su reacción de salir huyendo, que por la llegada repentina de nuestros dos compañeros detectives.

- Pasen ¿A qué debemos el gusto de su visita tan temprana?

Me concentro en poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, hablo con la esperanza de que no noten las huellas de llanto en el rostro de Jane y mío. Entran a la casa, mientras ellos nos dan la espalda para sentarse en la isla de la cocina, aprovecho para limpiarme la cara. En un gesto instintivo le hago señas a Jane para que haga lo mismo. Me tranquiliza ver que me entendió y que me hizo caso. No me gusta cuando Jane está enojada o incómoda conmigo.

- ¿Café, Frost? ¿Detective Korsak?

- Sí, gracias, doctora Isles, para brindar por nuestro viaje.

Nos dice contento. Jane y yo los vemos con desconcierto, mientras les servía a ambos su taza de café.

- Gracias, doctora. Léelo, Frost, para que sepan de que se trata.

Dice Korsak con ese tono de orgullo que le caracteriza cuando da buenas noticias. Frost recoge un documento de manos de su compañero veterano, hace un carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y comienza a leer. Al final de la lectura entendemos por qué el viaje: en el marco de la Iniciativa Mérida, el gobierno de Estados Unidos convocó a los mejores grupos de investigación a que asistieran a un congreso que se llevaría a cabo en Cancún, México, para capacitar e intercambiar información con nuestros pares mexicanos. Cabe decir que nosotros formamos parte de esa elite, y en pocas horas debemos estar tomando nuestro vuelo a Washington, D.C. y de ahí al sur de México.

- Bien, entonces, hay maletas que preparar, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos recojan en el precinto.

Dijo Jane apresurando su café, y recogiendo las tazas de Korsak y Frost.

- Sí, tenemos que irnos.

Secundó Frost y Korsak. Ellos se adelantan a la puerta y yo alcanzo a jalar a Jane del brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar Jane.

Observa mis ojos, y distingo tristeza en su rostro.

- Lo haremos luego, Maura, debemos salir.

No quise forzarla, en parte tenía razón por el viaje apresurado, y por otra, la verdad yo no tendría idea por dónde empezar nuestra conversación, todo fue sorpresivo para mí. Me obligo a pensar en el viaje, eran pocos días, pero era un país que desconocía, atractivo por su cultura, pero una zona donde el clima, los alimentos y las costumbres eran totalmente distintas a las nuestras.

Dos horas después de haber estado preparando maletas, ya estamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Washington, D.C., nos habían reservado en clase turista y los lugares en que nos asignaron están dispersos. En el fondo, siento alivio, sigo sin ordenar por completo mis ideas, ni tampoco mis sentimientos respecto a todo lo que dijo Jane.

Ya en el aeropuerto de la capital política, nos reunieron a todos los convocados en un hangar federal. Ahí se presentaron los coordinadores de grupos, nos separarían en equipos de especialistas, por lo que Jane y yo otra vez quedamos separadas y sin oportunidad de hablar. A estas alturas era una situación que me molestaba y me aliviaba a partes iguales. ¿Cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de hablar sobre nosotras?

A los detectives los sentaron en la zona frontal del avión, a los forenses al centro y los especialistas en manejo de tecnología, en la parte posterior, así que Korsak y Jane están sentados adelante; Frost en la parte de atrás, por cierto, acompañado de una rubia interesante; y yo, estoy sentada junto a Megan Hunt, mi par, pero del departamento de policía de Filadelfia.

- ¿Le da nervios volar, Dra. Isles?

Intenta ser amable conmigo, y bueno, era de esperarse, compartiremos prácticamente cuatro horas de vuelo y estaremos trabajando en los mismos talleres durante nuestra estancia en México.

- No, Dra. Hunt, más bien tengo muchas cosas en mente.

- ¡Oh!, disculpa, no quise parecer entrometida.

- Gracias, no se preocupe, debo decir que es muy considerado de su parte.

Por alguna razón terminamos hablando de nuestras vidas personales. Me cuenta que después de un accidente fatal de tránsito perdió la capacidad de seguir con su carrera de cirujana, y que la vida le brindó una segunda oportunidad al desarrollarse como médica forense.

La azafata nos ofrece un refrigerio, lo que interrumpe nuestra conversación. La Dra. Hunt se levanta al baño y eso permite que me quede un rato en silencio pensando sobre mi vida, sobre lo sucedido con Dennis Rockmond y la confesión de Jane.

Creo que sería tonto negar que el evento con Dennis Rockmond simplemente se convirtió en una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Estuve a minutos de morir, si no hubieran llegado mis compañeros, si Jane no hubiera negociado con él, me hubiera degollado, luego partido en pedazos y me hubiera puesto capa sobre capa de yeso para ser su última obra maestra.

La confesión de Jane, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Me tiene aturdida, sorprendida, y posiblemente molesta, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso era tal mi obsesión por encontrar "El señor correcto" que simplemente no vi lo que estaba delante de mí? Francamente eso de tener una pareja del mismo sexo, no me incomoda en absoluto; siempre he tenido claro que todos tenemos derecho de amar a quien queramos. Eso sí, más de alguna persona saltará de su silla, comenzando en el precito, y posiblemente los hermanos de Jane; pero es nuestra decisión y nuestra vida, no la de ellos.

- ¿En qué piensa Dra. Isles?

Reconocí la voz grave y me fue inevitable sonreír. Jane estaba parada en el pasillo, observándome.

* * *

_**A/N:** ¿Y qué les pareció este tercer capítulo? ¿Han escuchado la canción? Sí, es de hace algunos ayeres ;) KEy_


	4. Corazón romántico, segunda parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Esta es la segunda parte que se basa en la canción interpretada por Arianna, "Corazón romántico"_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir con la historia, espero les siga entreteniendo._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Corazón romántico, segunda parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Reconocí la voz grave y me fue inevitable sonreír. Jane estaba parada en el pasillo, observándome.

- Espero me creas lo que te voy a decir…

Arqueó la ceja en su característico gesto de curiosidad pícara.

- … pero estaba pensando en nosotras.

Sonríe, pero no una sonrisa alegre, sino más bien de melancolía. Suspira.

- Este no es el momento para hablar, Dra. Isles, el pasillo de un avión no es lo que definiría un lugar privado para conversar, pero me alegra que pienses en nosotras.

Sonrío al escuchar su comentario, su tono casual hace que las cosas se vean de manera menos grave, pero sin restarles importancia. Repentinamente, detrás de ella, aparece una mujer tan alta como Jane, de piel más blanca, cabello castaño cortado en melena y ojos almendrados. Era la coordinadora del grupo de trabajo de los detectives.

- Aquí estás, Jane, ya tengo un bosquejo de lo que podemos compartir con los detectives mexicanos. ¡Oh! Disculpen la interrupción.

La sonrisa que me había arrancado Jane hace unos segundos, se convierte en una sonrisa tensa que casi dejaba en línea horizontal mis labios.

La coordinadora estira la mano y al inclinarse, coloca su otra extremidad en el hombro de Jane. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo este calor en el estómago? Me pregunto al tiempo que veo que la recién llegada estira la mano para saludarme. Jane sonríe amable y toma la palabra en su tono más profesional.

- Dra. Isles, Kate Beckett, detective de Nueva York, coordinadora de nuestro grupo de trabajo.

- ¡Hola, Dra. Isles, mucho gusto! Kate.

Me dice entusiasmada, quizá muy entusiasmada, para mi gusto.

- ¡Hola, Kate! Maura.

Jane me mira con ojos curiosos, creo que sabe que mi sonrisa es falsa. Luego llega la Dra. Hunt.

- ¡Hola!

Saluda al grupo recién formado. Ahora soy yo quien toma actitud profesional.

- Jane, Kate, la Dra. Megan Hunt, médico forense de Filadelfia. Megan, mi compañera, detective Jane Rizzoli, de Boston y la detective Beckett, de Nueva York, coordinadora del grupo de trabajo de detectives.

Jane la saluda con una sonrisa genuina, lo que me hace sentir mal por la actitud que tomé con Kate, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de observar cómo ella invade el espacio personal de Jane. O ¿sólo es que simplemente estamos en un espacio estrecho?, ¡Por Dios, es un avión! Me regaño, esto es demasiado.

Comentamos brevemente sobre lo afortunadas que éramos al haber sido convocadas para esta reunión y las expectativas que teníamos de la misma, además, el visitar uno de los lugares más alabados por sus bellezas naturales, era en verdad un agregado valioso. En seguida de intercambiar tarjetas, veo como Jane y Kate caminan de regreso a su sitio, la última sin dejar de parlotear. Jane vuelve su cara para verme; hace una mueca que interpreto como enfado. De alguna manera no estaba tan cómoda con la neoyorquina como conmigo. Eso me hizo sentir feliz. A mi lado, la Dra. Hunt se queja de un leve dolor de cabeza, decide despedirse y dormir un poco, antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Me quedo rumiando todo el evento con Jane y con Kate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso fueron celos los que sentí? Empiezo a hacer recuento de otros momentos, de otras historias vividas con Jane. Creo que ya no puedo evitarlo, no deseo comportarme como alguien que no quiere ver las cosas obvias: desde hace bastante tiempo Jane está interesada en mí y sus sentimientos han crecido, es lógico pensar que tarde o temprano, pretendiendo conservar su cordura, debía confesar lo que siente por mí. Y lo hizo sin querer, pero con todo su corazón, hoy por la madrugada. Debo decidir sobre el tipo de relación que deseo tener con Jane y resuelvo actuar conforme a ello.

En el transcurso del aeropuerto al hotel nos pasan listas de los integrantes de todo el grupo; el programa de actividades, que inicia con una cena rompe-hielo y la información básica para registrarnos. Me doy cuenta que compartiré habitación con la Dra. Hunt, lo que me hace sentir tranquila, es una persona de fácil conversación. A Frost lo instalaron con un perfecto desconocido, al igual que Korsak, y Jane, ¡Oh, no!, Jane estará compartiendo habitación con Kate Beckett. Eso es una mala pasada del destino, y de ninguna manera ayudará a mis nervios saber que estarán bajo el mismo techo, en una habitación de área estrecha, donde compartirán baño y sus horas de descanso.

A media tarde, casi noche, estamos descendiendo de los transportes colectivos que nos trajeron a la Hacienda Tres Ríos, un hotel relativamente cercano del aeropuerto y justo pegado al mar. Es una extensión enorme, moderna, con un estilo de construcción que evoca fincas parecidas a las haciendas que están desperdigadas por toda la Península de Yucatán, pero con todas las comodidades actuales para los huéspedes.

El lobby está lleno de gente deseando registrarse para irse a cenar, descansar y mañana comenzar las jornadas de trabajo. Debía decirle algo a Jane, porque Kate podría hacer avances con ella y no quería que eso sucediera. ¿De dónde se me ocurrió esa loca idea? No lo sé, posiblemente mis instintos me lo dicen al ver cómo Kate se arrimaba a Jane en el pasillo del avión y como la siguió constantemente del avión al camión. La estaba acaparando por completo.

Respiré profundo, trato de calmarme mientras localizo a Jane. Está en el mostrador. Observo como Kate casi la acosa al estar haciendo su registro de habitación. Organizo mis ideas, pido disculpas a más de algún colega que detengo mientras atravieso el vestíbulo tratándola de alcanzar. Por fin llego a su lado.

- ¡Hola, Jane!

- ¡Hola, Maur!

Me tranquiliza que no se le haya olvidado el sobrenombre que es de exclusivo uso de ella para mí. Kate la mira en gesto de espera. Jane observa mi rostro e intuyó que debía hablar conmigo en privado. Me sonríe y vuelve su rostro a la coordinadora.

- Te alcanzo luego Kate.

A la neoyorquina no le parece que Jane la despida, pero ante el tono firme de la italiana, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse.

- Ven.

Le digo tomándola del antebrazo, quiero alejarme del pasillo principal y nos pegamos a una de las galerías del vestíbulo. Nos paramos frente a frente, recargo mi maleta en un pilar para tener libres mis manos que comienzan a estar sudorosas, no tanto por el clima, como por lo que le voy a decir a Jane. Me pierdo en sus ojos obscuros y cansados por unos instantes.

- ¿Maura?

Me dice en un tono de voz suave, casi con ternura. Eso me desarma. Reacciono al recordar que estamos sobre tiempo antes de iniciar las actividades programadas y que estamos en un lugar público.

- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Jane, pero debo decirte que, no; …

Me interrumpí, tomé su brazo y la miré intensamente a los ojos.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Quieren saber qué le dijo Maura? ;) Nos leemos ... relativamente pronto KEy_


	5. Corazón romántico, tercera parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: ¡Hola a tod s! No pude resistir sus comentarios animados y atentos a mi escrito, así que quise agradecerles adelantando (por mucho) la quinta entrega de mi historia._

_Un fuerte abrazo a Cecilis, DuendeNY, Jazz, Wandy, Maura Rizzoli y un(a) invitado(a) que no ha dejado su nombre, por seguir sin pausa la historia, gracias por sus atenciones._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Corazón romántico, tercera parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Reacciono al recordar que estamos sobre tiempo antes de iniciar las actividades programadas y que estamos en un lugar público.

- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Jane, pero debo decirte que, no; …

Me interrumpí, respiré profundo, tomé su brazo y la miré intensamente a los ojos.

- No…_quiero_ decirte que deseo que nos demos una oportunidad.

- ¿Maura?

Parece que hablé rápido o le cayó de sorpresa mi declaración. No importa, me explicaré.

- Sí, hoy por la madrugada preguntabas si estaba dispuesta a tener una pareja como tú, si estaba dispuesta a romper mis esquemas y arriesgarme. Bueno, me arriesgaré, Jane Rizzoli, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

Jane está muda, observándome. De pronto, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y luego se lanza para abrazarme de manera efusiva, sin reserva alguna.

- ¡Oh, Maura! ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Me dice con la voz entrecortada, mientras me abraza, y luego se separa, sacudiéndome por los hombros. Característico de chicas educadas entre varones. Se lleva las manos a la boca y ahoga un grito. Ahora soy yo la que lo tomo de los hombros para calmarla, está respirando muy agitada.

- Sí, lo digo en serio, Jane.

Se muerde los labios

- ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así en público y poco romántico, apresurado y con ojos curiosos, eso no es para nosotros.

Dice en tono frustrado, pero chusco. Suspiro con alivio. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Me encanta que cuide los detalles, y sobre todo, nuestra privacidad. Toma mi rostro en sus manos, y me acaricia las mejillas con sus pulgares.

- Wow, ¡estoy feliz!, pero por favor, no le digas a Ángela todavía nada porque podría ser capaz de venir hasta acá a preguntarnos todo tipo de detalles.

Río a carcajada abierta, compartimos el pánico por la posible intromisión de Ángela.

- No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie, y en cuanto al beso, encontraremos el momento, pero estaré pensando en ello hasta que suceda.

Frost y Korsak se acercan y nos observan preguntándose qué está pasando, pero no se atreven a cuestionar, pues venían acompañados; Frost nos presenta a Felicity Smoak, su compañera de viaje. Jane y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y nos fuimos a cenar con ellos antes de instalarnos en nuestros cuartos.

El programa de actividades es intenso, y las mesas de trabajo de cada uno de nosotros estaban separadas, así que apenas coincidíamos en las cenas o en los desayunos, claro, siempre y cuando no tuviéramos material que preparar para exponer o revisar y participar en las sesiones siguientes con los pares de las corporaciones anfitrionas.

Para la tarde del último día de actividades, ya estaba harta de sólo intercambiar discretos saludos con Jane, besos en la mejilla o roces ocultos bajo la mesa. Pero lo que estaba crispando mis nervios era el hecho de que Kate Beckett había convertido a Jane en su asistente y aprovechaba eso para pasar más tiempo con mi ¿amiga? ¿novia? ¡Arghhhh! De lo único que estoy segura es que quiero arrancarle la cabeza cuando llena de atenciones a Jane, lo que, seguro, es signo inequívoco de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella. Usualmente soy alguien muy civilizada, no acostumbro actuar de manera tan visceral.

Después de la ceremonia de cierre del evento, se ofrece una comida informal para convivir con todos los participantes. La organizaron en el restaurante bar del hotel. A pesar del cansancio, el evento duró horas, había mucho que compartir con otros colegas, locales y coterráneos. A veces yo o a veces Jane, estirábamos el cuello para ver dónde nos encontrábamos. Finalmente, nos buscamos en la barra del bar.

- ¿Ya renunciaste al puesto de asistente de Kate Beckett?

Le digo en tono burlón a Jane, aunque, reconozco, dolida de que haya pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo, sobre todo y considerando que quería darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación.

- ¿Acaso escucho un tono amargo en tu pregunta que denota celos?

Hice una mueca, le lancé un golpe con mi cartera.

- ¡Ouch! Creo que ese es un sí, Dra. Isles

Ríe descaradamente. No podría estar enojada con ella con esa risa, y menos, tomando en cuenta su traje ajustado a la cintura y con un escote discreto que permite fantasear perfectamente con los secretos ocultos en ese cuerpo en forma.

Repentinamente llega Felicity y Frost.

- ¡Hola, Dra. Isles! Me pregunto si podría pasarme su dirección electrónica y poder estar en contacto con usted. Frost me dice que maneja una base de datos bastante amplia y eso podría ayudar a la gente del laboratorio de Silver City para resolver muchos casos.

- ¡Claro, Felicity! Aquí está mi tarjeta y mi correo electrónico, y si necesitas algo, aquí está mi otra dirección.

Le entrego la tarjeta estirando la mano al más puro estilo Isles, con una sonrisa coqueta. Jane se atraganta, sí, ese era el efecto que quería. Yo también sé jugar el juego de los celos. Felicity sonríe. Lástima, entonces, Frost no tiene oportunidad con ella, y bien por mí, sirvió para mis fines. Decido llevar el juego más lejos, Jane no se iba a salir con la suya y pagaría por estos días de espera.

- ¿Quieres platicar qué más podemos hacer para enriquecer nuestra futura colaboración?

Jalo a Felicity hacia una mesa, dejando a Frost y Jane en la barra.

- ¡Maura!

Se queja Jane.

- Si quiere decirme algo, Dtve. Rizzoli, estaré cerca.

Fue inapreciable la cara de Jane al vernos alejarnos de la barra. Nos colocamos en una mesa que daba frente al mar.

- Dra. Isles, yo que usted no desperdiciaría esta vista con alguien como yo, y aprovecharía escaparme con la Dtve. Rizzoli.

Enrojecí en el instante.

- Sí, el asunto es obvio, Dra. Isles.

Me dice franca, pero no grosera.

- Disculpe, Felicity, no quise parecer insensible.

Le digo todavía apenada.

- No se preocupe, me pareció divertido participar en su pequeño juego, pero no lo juegue con mucha frecuencia porque podría perder a la Dtve. Rizzoli.

Mi rostro seguía enrojecido.

- Si le parece, le diré a Jane que la espera en la playa.

Asentí en silencio.

- Gracias, Felicity.

- No tiene qué agradecer.

La vi desaparecer entre las mesas y el montón de asistentes a la reunión. Camino perdida en mis pensamientos, paso por la terraza, y bajando unos escalones, siento la arena blanca en mis pies. Observo al horizonte, la pequeña playa privada tiene futones montados en armazones de madera que tienen dosel, donde cuelgan pequeñas cortinas de lino; elijo un mueble lo suficientemente alejado para conservar nuestra privacidad, ahí me acomodo para esperar a Jane.

Nadie ha mentido al describir este rincón del Caribe Mexicano, no es fácil encontrar palabras para detallar cómo cae el sol en las playas de Cancún, que con el efecto de su luz, hace que en ciertos momentos las olas se vean doradas; y qué decir de ese azul turquesa del agua que se confunde con el cielo.

¿Por qué tardas tanto Jane? Ven por favor, amor; creo que pensando en ti puedes llegar más rápido; ven conmigo ven, que te necesito. Si supieras cuánto pensé en ti en estos días, la Dra. Hunt padeció mis ataques de romanticismo, porque no dejaba de hablar de ti poco antes de dormir y también al despertar.

Por fin veo aparecer una figura alta, lo requemado le da un tono oliváceo a su piel, irresistible. Tu cabello ondea movido por la brisa marina, el vestido toma la misma dirección que tu melena, se pega a ti, provocando imágenes sensuales en mi mente, muestras tus curvas caminando con un contoneo coqueto, eres atractiva en todos sentidos.

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo estallan, y ya estando cerca, me es inevitable correr hacia ti. Me recibes en tus brazos con una sonrisa, me haces girar como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes. Río, liberada de mis propios sentimientos, tu rostro se refugia en mi cuello, me respiras. Me dejas en el suelo y abrazadas caminamos al futón.

Antes de sentarnos, me detienes, me tomas de los hombros y me giras hacia ti, observas detenidamente mi rostro, como si no me conocieras de antes. Te detienes en mis labios. Me tienes temblando de anticipación.

- Ten mis labios bésame, y llévame a las nubes una y otra vez, amor.

La sonrisa de Jane aún fue más grande al escuchar mi entrega y despacio, muy despacio se acerca, roza mis labios, suspira aliviada; al mismo tiempo cierro los ojos y permito sentir su boca sobre la mía, lenta, pausada, como si no quisiera romper el encanto de la playa caribeña. Yo, ya no estaba ahí, estaba en un mundo etéreo que sólo podía conocer a través de los labios de Jane.

Aquel beso enciende fuego en mis venas, el corazón se acelera al sentir las manos de mi italiana recorriendo mi torso, aunque la tela impide que toque mi piel, la enciende con sus caricias delicadas. Me aferro a su espalda y la jalo conmigo al futón cubierto de algodón, no caemos de manera elegante, pero a esas alturas lo que me importa es que apague con sus besos el volcán de mi corazón.

Me envuelve con sus brazos largos, me pega a ella, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en una sola persona. Sin prisas buscamos acomodo en nuestros cuerpos, comenzamos a conocerlos. Podría estar así de sol a sol, permitiendo que me ame mil veces, sin descanso.

- Maura Isles, si no nos detenemos, podríamos dar tremendo espectáculo.

Me dice mientras besa mi hombro. Río pícara ante el comentario.

- Estoy perdida en tus brazos.

Declara con ternura, tratando de recargarse en mi pecho. Sonrío buscando su boca, para besarla de nuevo. Respirando el aroma de su cabello se me ocurre algo.

- Podríamos quedarnos uno o dos días más, me gustaría conocer algunas de las zonas arqueológicas, pero me encantaría más pasar un tiempo contigo a solas.

Jane se separa de mi pecho para observarme.

- Me encanta su idea, Dra. Isles

Me besa sonriendo. Suspiramos y pierdo mi mirada en el horizonte, Jane la sigue y observa conmigo el atardecer caribeño. Luego, contenta de estar pegada a ella, me vuelvo a dejar mimar despacio por su corazón romántico.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Entonces, ¿nos vamos de paseo? ;)_


End file.
